Tortured Soul
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Elricest, Al dates this guy gets beat up and Ends up in the hospital. What happens when Al thinks he's nine, why is Ed being so overly protective and possesive, and where are all these missing people going? MURDER DEATH YAOI, LEMONS, OC, NOT OOC! PURE RAW AWESOMENESSSSSSSS
1. Pain and sorrow

AUTHOR NOTE! basically i was bored in class today so i started daydreaming, trying to day dream aqbout Elricest but it turned into this! lmfao hope you like it. i;m probably going to make a deviant of Al in his dress.

Al came trotting down the stairs in a bright blue and and yellow striped sundress. Ever since Al got his body back he was addicted to women clothing. Al was a hundred percent gay, however he would never admit it,at least bot to anyone but his own brother. "Nisan! I'm going out!" Al yelled as he turned the corner and walked towards the front door. He just barely got his hand on the door when Ed grabbed it. "Are you going to Demetri's house?" Ed ask concerning. Al knew why, Demetri's father was terrified of gays, he was what doctors called homophobic, on top of that if he ever had a gay man in his home he would most likely kill him. He had done six months in jail a few years back for beating the shit out of his eldest son's best friend for being gay. That same Eldest son happened to be Demetri, and Demetri happened to be dating Alphonse.

"Yes, i am. Don't worry though, his Pop is out. he won't be home till real late." Al pleaded. "Well... just, Al, if he see's you in a dress- "Ed, his father thinks I'm a cross dresser, he doesn't mind it. I'll be fine, i promise." Al kissed Ed's cheek and left. "See you in a few hours." Al yelled. "Okay but please don't do anything stupid, and don't give it away to him!" Ed half joked. Al looked back at the door and winked. "I won't make any promises Ed."

"Ah, Demetri!" Al yelped as Demetri, bit down on Al's necks. Demetri was a very girly man, with medium-long white hair and beautiful purple eyes. To society Demetri was an albino, to Al, Demetri was a God. "Demetri, if we continue, brother will be mad." Al whined Demetri smiled "You don't have to tell him." Demetri grinned and bit down again on Al's neck. "Aaaah, Your father will be home, it's, it;s almost nine!" Al pleaded again. Al was terrified that Demetris dad was going to come home and walk in on them. Demetri got the hint and stopped. "Shit! It's almost nine already!" He frowned and apologized to Al. "De, maybe you can come over to my place sometime and maybe, sleep over there." Demetri smiled then frowned instantly. "Not likely, you sleep with your brother, i don't think he would want us making love next to him!" Demetri half laughed. "DEMETRI!" a yell sounded at the door. "Who exactly is this "us" you are referring to! it better damn well not be Al." Demetri jumped and stared at his father. Neither Al or Demetri could answer. His father looked Al up and down. "YOU FAG! YOU'VE RUINED MY SON!" Demetris dad flew across the room and had Al on the floor in a matter of seconds.

He began pounding Al hard in the face, blood was coming from Al's mouth and nose. Demetri ran downstairs. In a few minutes he was back and hit his father hard over the head with a hammer. Al stumbled as he tried to get to his feet. Before he could manage to get up Demetri's father grabbed him and threw him hard across the room, Al tripped and fell through the open window. Al fell and hit with a sickening thud.

Sirens sounded outside as Roy pulled up with Ed in the back seat. Ed happened to be at Roy's house when he got the call. It was dark and hard to see. An ambulance pulled up behind them as they got out of the car. Ed walked over to where the body lay, curious to see who it was. He gasped when he saw thew face of his beloved baby brother surrounded and drenched in pools of blood. He ran over to the small boy lying broken on the ground and buried his face in his neck and began to sob uncontrollably. A small cough came from the body beneath him and Ed sat up and looked in the dim eyes of his younger brother. "E...Ed, I, I, I... I'm So, sorry." l stuttered. Ed smiled a broken hearted smile and stroked his brothers cheek. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault, he was just an asshole." Al tried to smile but failed. "A...Am i. go...ing...to ...die?" Al breathed out. "I dont know Al." Can you feel everything, can you move? does it hurt?" Ed listed off questions rappidly, concerning growing. "I... don't...know..." Al breathed.

"Move out of the way Ed, Let the medics take care of him." Roy exclaimed. Ed stood up and backed away. He watched as the medics assessed him ,heard the murmers exclaiming his brother had broken this and that. Ed didn't really hear. All he could think about was killing the sick son of bitch who did this to the one person on this Earth that he loved, that he had left, that actually gave a fuck about some half metal freak. As the ambulence drove away Ed slipped away into the house, in search of the sick bastard that did this.

Review review review! if you review and like it ill wright another chapter!


	2. New Beginings,New Ends

Okay i got a review so here is chapter two! feel free to give me suggestions on stories you would like me to write in the future.

Chapter 2

Demetri was sitting on the couch trying hard to explain entirely hat happened to the Roy and the other officers. He had his head between his knee's crying uncontrollably. When Ed walked in, Demetri looked up at Ed. "Ed, i'm so sorry. GOD, IM SO SO SO SORRY!" Ed gave a faint smile. "It's okay Demetri, i know you loved him, you didn't want to hurt him." Demetri cried even more. "Is, did, he, die?" Demetri asked between sobs. Ed decided that he didn't want to tell Demetri just yet that Al was okay. "I don't know, he never, he was still breathing." Demetri gave a weak smile. "Thank God." "Demetri, where's your piece of shit father?" Demetri frowned "Dead. I killed him." Edward cursed inwardly, he wanted more than anything to cause pure torture to the man that hurt his Al. "FUCK! i wanted to do him in." Ed yelled leaving the house.

Ed waited in the small waiting room next to Roy. Al had been in surgery for more than six hours now. Ed was worried sick, even though doctors came out periodically letting him know how Al was doing. Ed looked up when the doctor aproached. "Edward Elric, your brothers fine. Although he does have some minor brain damage." Ed looked straight at the doctor "What kind of brain damage, what do you mean?" Ed asked, worried drenching his voice. "Well, the fall seems to have knocked afew years off his life, and memory. To put it bluntly, he thinks he is 9 again. This may fade in time or may be permanent."

Ed nodded and the doctor told Ed he could see Al now. Ed followed the doctor to a small plain white room with a single bed. Al was lying on his back, covered in a blue sheet. He had two big gashes that were stiched up on his face and bruises covering most of his face. Ed cringed at the sight. "Al, hun, wake up." Ed saw a twitch of an eye and slowly Al's eyes blinked open. "Hey...Ed" Al breathed out still weak from the surgery and the accident. Ed smiled. "Al, i love you." Al smiled and whispered i love you back to him. "Al what do you remember?" Al smiled "We tried to bring mom back, but i guess we failed." Ed frowned. "Al, no. We tried that years ago- "So.. i was in a coma?" "No Al, listen to me. Your fifteen years old. We failed the transmutation, you died, but i was able to bind your soul to a suit of our families armour. We traveled for years, trying to find a way to get our bodies back." Ed held up his arm to show Al the metal arm. "I lost my arm and my leg. I brought you back, by giving up my ability to use Alchemy- "So, Then how did i end up in the hospital? How come i dont remember?" Ed patted Als arm "I'll tell you when you come home okay. But you can't remember because you were hurt badly enough to give you brain damage, you think your nine. Al, do you understand?" Al nodded and smiled. "Brother, why can't you tell me what happened to me now?" Ed gave Al a reasuring smile. "Whjat happened to you was kind of traumatic. So i want to wait until you've made a recovery. Then i promise I'll tell you." Al smiled and looked around Ed. "Well can you tell me who that is staring at me?" Ed turned around and saw Demetri standing at the door. Tears were falling from his eyes. "Al!, thank God your okay, i was so worried." Demetri ran over to Al and gave him a big hug and Kissed him on the lips. Al pushed him off "What the hell are you doing! Do i even know you?" Al yelled Demetri looked at Ed, who said nothing. "Al, i'm, your boyfriend, Demetri." Al shook his head. "I dont have a boyfriend, i am a boy!" Al yelled. "Ed turned to Al "Al, hun, remember, your not nine, your missing six years of memories." Al looked scared. "So he is my boyfriend?" Ed nodded. And Al began to scream and cry. "GET OUT!, WERE DONE, I'M NOT GAY, YOUR BOTH A LIER. GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!" Ed and Demetri turned and left Al alone, before Ed was out of the room he looked back "Al, whether you like it or not, he is, or at least was your boyfriend, you are fifteen and no matter how much you think i'm lying, i am telling you the truth."


	3. Sorrow

okay chapter 3 finally, been getting good reviews so keep it up. also today will be writing another fanfic, Elricest of course. so stay tuned.

Chapter 3

Al stared at the door where Ed had just left with the strange man, apparently called Demetri. How could Ed say he was gay? I'm not gay,how can a man love another man, it's just wrong! I know he's my brother, i know he would never lie, but he must be lying! he has to be. I'm not gay, am i? Al thought to himself repeatedly, contemplating if he could in fact really be gay. If im not then doesn't that mean brother lied about my age too? Al lay in the bed thinking and thinking about whether he could or should believe Ed.

Al sat up as much as he could, he wanted to go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Maybe if he did that he would be able to tell if Ed was telling the truth or not. Al tried hard to swing his legs of the bed but he was unable to move them even an inch. He felt helpless, broken. He and brother had broken the taboo, tried to bring mom back, surely this was the result of the event. Maybe brother even hit his head a little to hard during it all as well. It's quite possible that he is the one suffering from brain damage, and besides even if i look older, i could have been in a coma. Right?

Al lay staring at the ceiling, thinking everything over, he was so uncertain of his entire life, he felt lost, in a world he didn't understand. Maybe i died? Maybe, this is hell, some sick place where i do adult things with men and love them, some place where brother is crazy and accepts these crazy things. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Al screamed as loud as he could, he was so frustrated, so confused, he felt like he really wanted to die, he just didn't, couldn't understand anything that brother was telling him, he couldn't register any of it. He was scared and now that he shooed his brother away he felt even more alone. He had truly lost everything at that moment, everything he ever knew was gone. he knew nothing, and if brother was telling the truth he knew nothing of the 6 years he's lost. Then hope hit him, if brother was right then maybe mom came back, Ed never said she died! Ed never said they failed! Al felt joy and hope flooded through his veins, maybe mom would come visit me.

Ed felt horrible, maybe he shouldn't have told Al the truth, maybe he should of just let him think he was nine, maybe he would have found out the truth on his own, maybe he just ruined his chance at Al getting his memory back. He felt horrible he wanted to go back to the room and say April fools! Al i was just kidding! but he knew he couldn't, this was just another obstacle in his way. Maybe God was telling him to hurry and make his move, or Maybe telling him to stop think such dirty thoughts about his brother. Ed laughed how could God tell me not to think those things, fuck, it was im that made him so God damn gorgeous. Ed loved AL so fucking much it hurt, to sit there and watch him with another man, have him on the couch, seeing them kiss. Fuck, he was almost certain they fucked. Ed felt horrible, everything he ever worked for, everything he ever loved was gone, Al, wasn't necessarily gone, but in his state he mize well be. He doesn't remember what he did for him, doesn't remember the journey, doesn't remember the friends and enemies, he's like a stranger all of a sudden. Ed fell to the floor, he began to cry, finally realizing exactly what he lost, he felt like he should be happy that Al lived, but he felt like he rather him die, maybe then Al would still remember everything, even put a good word in for him, maybe they'de even be together once he died, but all that, everything, every moment, it all felt like it never happened, a dream. Ed breathed in slowly trying hsi hardest to calm himself down, but he couldn't.

okay review review review


	4. Waking up

OKay been a while, but i worked this weekend so it was hard. i promise the yoai will come soon.

Three months had passed and Al was losing his mind. He had really made Ed leave, really scared him off. Ed hadn't visited him, hadn't snuck in at night to just see, see if he was okay. Al spent most nights crying himself to sleep, he didn't want Ed to leave, he was just angry. They had fought before but they always, always made up. Why had Ed, how could Ed all of a sudden think that had changed? Brother still loved him, didn't he? Al sat up, stronger now than he has been, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. He eased his butt off the bed and slowly stepped on the floor. The ground felt cold against his bare feet. He waddled and stumbled before he was able to get a hang of walking. He made his way to the bathroom as he went to open the door, he heard a familiar voice.

"Alphonse!"

A small big breasted blonde walked in the room and hugged him from behind. I smiled knowing right away that it was Winry.

"Winry! Hi, it's good to see you." Al said as he turned around to face her, but to his surprise Winry had changed. A lot.

She definetly wasn't a little girl anymore, She had big huge booba, and Al having the mind of a nine year old couldn't help but comment. "Wow Winry your boobs are huge!"

Winry laughed, "Yes, they have grown, but Al, it's rude to say those things to your friends or any girl for that matter. You might get smacked, exspecially since noone understands you."

Al nodded and turned around to continue opening the door, he had to see if he had changed to. To see if brother was lieing, and if he wasn't then maybe Winry could tell Ed he was sorry, that he loved him and believed him, that he wanted him back. Al opened the door and walked in, in front of him was the mirror and looking back at him was a boy, not a nine year old, but definetly a boy, maybe even a fifteen year old like Ed said. His hair was a beautiful long golden brown and looked as if it could have been growing forever, maybe never even cut. he was tell, but nearly as tall as Winry, this made him think maybe he was only nine. He definetly couldn't be taller than 5 feet. he was small, but it made him smile, he looked fragile, like he needed protecting, which made him feel like Ed would be there for him. His teeth, pearly white and to big to be baby teeth. out of all the things saying he was fifteen he knew that only his "length" would determine it. There was no way a nine year old could have a big penis, it's just not normal. Al lifted his gown and peared down and right away he knew.

Winry, tell Ed i'm not mad anymore, i beleive him, tell him i miss him and he needs to come here and see men, he needs to take me home, and love me and protect me, he needs to be my brother again." Al began to cry as he said the last few words and he felt Winry hug him. "

"Of course, he'll be happy to here that. You know he's been going crazy without you. Demetri, he, he really loves you Al. Maybe you can give him a chance. Just try." Winry sounded like she was pleading with him, it made3 him feel uneasy, how can a man love another man? how can Demetri, how can he love him.

"W-Winry, i don't understand how, how can i, or anyone love another man? It just, it's scary." Al began to cry a little, he wanted to make them all happy, to appolagize, make it up to them for hurting them, sending them away, even if he never actually hurt Winry directly.

"Al, please just ry. Be his friend at first, you'll see, you dont just stop being gay Al, it's not a desease, it's your life." Winry sounded as though she was desperately trying to get me to understand. I decided to give him a chance, I felt bad for the guy, maybe we really did use to love eachother, but now i dont because of what happened. If he really did love him then he must be the one who is hurt the most.

"Okay Win, I'll try."

"I'll tell Ed and Demetri will come with him next time he visits. I love you Al"

Winry left and Al was standing, staring at his doesn't know who he is, he doesn't know anything about himself, who he is, what he is, he never would of thought he was gay, yet apparently he was. His life these past years have been lived by a different person, what if he ended up different, a whole new person, now that he had another chance to relearn, and relive these five years over. The only question in his head. The only thing that mattered. was finding out.

"Who am i?"

Is this good, good right... well good enough, i gotta go watch shameless now! and and and AND YAOI IS COMEING IN A FEW CHAPTERS! MAKING THIS UP AS A GO, I ONLY HAVE A FEW main ideas in my head that i want in this story, sooooooooooo im working around them!

REVIEW REVIEW, I WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAOPTER UNTIL A REVIEW IS MADE!

MWAhahahaHAHAHhaha


	5. Renewed heart

So i got another review!1 so i guess i gotta write more, eh. HEHEHE Canadian Eh?  
Welll lets see if somehow i can add some sut into this chapter... hmmm how to do this how to do this. Welll here ya go chapppy 5/?

Chapter 5  
Al lay staring at the ceiling once again, this had became part of his usual routine. It's not like Al didn't like walking around, he just got a little tired very fast. Everything, everyday was routine.  
8:30 am, nurse came in to check his pulse, temperature and bathe him.  
9:30 am, he would eat breakfeast, which was always porage, orange juice and a banana. Al hated banana's.  
10:30 am, nap time  
2pm, he would walk around and visit the other patients.  
4pm, dinner, mashed patatoes, peas and orange juice.  
7pm, nurse came to do more things to me and bathe once more, and of course change my sheets.  
8pm, bedtime.  
Same thing everyday, all day, routine. Ed still hadn't visited and Al was starting to think he had scared him away for good. It had been two weeks since Winry visited and still no sign of Ed. Al cried more, realizing each day that Ed was never going to come, that he hated hm, and that he ruined everything. Days past and two weeks turned into three and three into four. That was it for Al, four month he hasn't seen his brother and he was finally starting to go crazy. He felt that if Ed were to walk into that door right this seccond he was burst with joy and hate, he would jump out of bed throw his arms around him and smother him to death. He would beat him sensless telling him how much he miussed him and cursing at him for leaving him and taking him seriously. Al began to cry, he sat up, put his hands together and prayed, begging for "God" to bring Ed back to him.

Just like that Ed walked through the door. "Al! The docter said you can come home. So are you ready, i bought us a nice house, we can live there peacefully, no more death or pain, we can be happy now." Al lost it, how dare Ed come back here and act as if nothing has happened, as if i wasn't angry, as if i never hurt him. "ED! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! How can you be so calm, i hurt you, i tore you apart, i acted like you were dirt, i didn't believe you, Ed, how can you be so happy." Ed smiled at Al, walked over to where he sat, he put his hand on Al's cheak and spoke softly. "Because no matter what you say or do, i will always love you Al." Al burst into tears and lay his head on Eds chest. That was the most beautiful thing Ed had ever said and he believed every word of it.

Sorry it's so short! like Ed! lol. but it's nearly bed time sooooooo ill update again tomorrow

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Going home

Okay exspect closure for this story by next teusday...

Chapter 6

Al walked down the hall of the hospital, Ed was at the counter signing the release papers. Al had been getting changed into the t-shirt and jogging pants that Ed gave him. the t-shirt was way to big, it hung down past his left shoulder and revealed his left nipple. The jogging pants were so big he thought he had tied the world largest bow on them, just to hold them up.

Al aproached the counter and noticed Ed leaning over the counter focusing, his forehead had three tiny wrinkled that looked as if they would stay forever. The black tank top and leather pants did nothing to hid his body. Al could see right through the side of his short and notice his nipples. At seeing this Al tried hard, reall hard to feel something, to see if he was gay. Nothing, brother had told him that if he was gay when a guy touches me and i see a naked man, my little me would get big and hard, that wasn't happening. maybe, maybe cause he's my brother?

"Al im all set." Ed said as he put his arms around Al's shoulders. He and Al walked out of the hospital. When they got outside they Al saw a car, standing outside the car was a tall dark man, his eyes looked as if they could kill with a single glance and his hair looked like it had been burnt.

Al suddenly realize he may be gay. He thought this man was beautiful, gorgeous, he wouldn't actually mind getting in a bed with him, or sleeping with him as Ed had said it. He was glad Ed told him everything about sex and hisd body changing, he definitely would of got a boner in the middle of the night and probably birst into tears think he broke his penis. That would of been funny. right now though, he was worrying about not getting one now. He thought maybe his memories or maybe just his gay side was coming back. He was glad if it was, not because he wanted to be gay, simply because he really didn't want to grow up different , didn't want people to think different of him. He didn't want to hurt Demetri anymore, and he supposed thinking about another man was hurting him all the same. He dismissed his thoughts and noted that the man had walked up to Ed and had been speeking for a while.

"Yeah Roy, he still doesn't remember who he use to be. He'll remember though, i'm sure it's only temperary." Roy nodded and looked at Al.

"Hey Al, do you remember me? I'm Roy, i helped you and your brother on your journey."

Al shook his head and walked towards the car, he opened the door and got in. Ed fallowed talking with ROy, but Al couldn't hear anything. They drove in silence and when Al looked out the Window and saw they house he gawked. "Ed is this really the house we are living in?" Al asked surprised. Ed said yes and they both got out of the car.

The first thing Al noticed was the huge living room with the bright read couch. he noticed the kitchen was closed off to the left but the dinning room was right beside the door and the whole main floor was open concept. he saw the stairs that led upstairs and was surprised to see that the bedroom was open concept and there was only one bed. The only other room was a huge bathroom with a Jacoozie tub. "Ed, wheres my room?"Al aske inocently

Ed smiled " you'll be sleeping with me, like you alway have, you always snuck into my bed when we were kids." Al shook his head "No, that was Nii-san sneaking into my bed." They both laughed and Ed motioned for him to get into bed so they could go to sleep. Al complied and they cuddled up together and went to sleep.

Okay i have to go clean the house now. So review review review. This time i'm waiting for someone else other than the normal reviewer to review before i update again.


	7. Mystery man

Okay, yaoi in this one and a really awesome twist that i thought up when i was watching a "how babies are made" documentary in parenting today... (shudders... so gross)

Chapter 7

Al awoke to an empty bed, he scanned the room for any signs of Ed. When he was sure Ed wasn't there he began to call for him. "Ed! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" There was no response, Ed was no where in sight. Al became worried and out of some strange fucked up defense mechanism, he began to cry uncontrollably. Al gave up crying and stood up to go investigate downstairs. He walked around the corner and noticed on the front door a note. **_"Al, i had to go to work early, i didn't want to wake you. I'll be home by six. Love Ed"_** Al sighed in releif and walked to the kitchen to find some food. As he opened the sliding doors that led to the very small yet spacious room he heard a loud knock knock knock on the door. He turned tail and went to answer the door.

Al opened the door to see a man dressed in a black body suit, everything was covered, even his head. Al laughed, " why are you dressed like that?" Al asked clearly amused. The man shook his head and barge in grabbing Al by the wrists.

"Your such an idiot, you better do as i say or your dead." Al nodded, all the amusement in his eyes gone, again he began to cry. "SHUT UP!" the man yelled. he pulled Al towards the door and out onto the drive way. Al squirmed and yelled and tried hard to get away, but no dice. the man flung Al hard again the trunk of the car, Al hit his head and began to feel dizzy. The man pulled Al up and opened the trunk, flinging him into the trunk and slamming it shut. Al screamed in pain as the trunk came down on his leg. The man adjusted him and shut the trunk once again. Al lay in the dark, wet, and dirty trunk crying and preying for someone to save him. He didn't know why anyone would hurt him or want to. he hadn't done anything to anyone, he was just a kid. Al began screaming and kick a the ceiling of the trunk, hoping they were driving down a busy street where someone may hear him or see the trunk moving or anything for that fact. Eventually after a few hours Al gave up, his breathe coming in short gasps as the air was running low. Al began to think about everything brother had told him, began to wonder if it was truth and maybe he had hurt somebody or caused even more pain to someone, and after a while of thinking of all the possible things he could of done he realized he probably deserved death. What he thought about most though was Ed, how he'de never see his beautiful face again, never hold him again, never be able to thank him for saving him, for bringing him back from the ga- wait what. Al began to cry finally being able to remember what Ed had told him, remember everything, most importantly he remembered he didn't love Demetri, he loved Ed. He cried and cried harder and harder. he tried again and again to kick the top of the trunk open but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it. He tried once last time with all the hope and desperation to see his bropther again and the trunk opened a crack. However what Al didn't exspect was water to come flowing in and the light of the day to be drowning away far above the surface of the lake he was sure he was just dumped into. Al closed his eyes tightly, he was terrified, he knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do, the water had already poured in far above his head and he was slowly drowning. Al could feel the last of his breathe escape his lungs and he passed out, it hurt, dieing hurt. Everything was gone and he knew he could never see anyone again. He opened his eyes and saw a bright light, it was beautiful and he swore at the End of that light he saw his mother, Al smiled and decided that death wouldn't be so hard, he hadn't hurt anybody, because if he did he wouldn't be seeing his mother, he decided that Ed coukld live without him and maybe he would end up with Winry. Of course everyone would be sad and all there hard work may have gone to waste but Al felt as if death was inevitable, this was where he was supposed to be right now, he was always meant to die, since that night, since He and Ed tried hard to bring there mother back, all of it was leading to his death, Ed just couldn't let go. Now Ed wouldn't have a cjoice, shit he may never even find me. Al felt a strange peace wash over him and gave in and closed his eyes and allowed his spirit to leave him for once and for all.

Okay cliffy... hahaha i killed Al right... no yaoi now right? hmmmmmmm perhaps perhaps... okay so this was not what i thought of in parenting, i thought of Demetri kidnapping him and sexually herrassing him and then nearly killing him and shit... but i guesss since i dosed opff while writing something else came out of it... i guess this was what was meant to be

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I MAY UPDATE TONIGHT AGAIN. now Kitsune chan is off to eat shrimp


	8. Orgasm

OKAY sad sad news everyone, this weekend starting tommorrow i will not be able to update... tears i know, so ill try to make and extra extra long chappy. The reason i cannot is my parenting class is making me take home an electronic baby that screams and cries and shit... ugh. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! EXTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOONG  
CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTER

Chapter 8

Al awoke and shot stiaght up out of bed, Beside him lay his beautiful brother and saviour. Al laughed, some way to get your memories back. Al lay back down and put his arms around Ed and cuddling him close to me. Al was just falling asleep when he remembered Demetri. Al sat up and looked at the clock, 7:00am. Al shifted out of bed and walked over to the phone hanging on there wall. He picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. the phone rang a few times then Al heard a familier voice on the other line.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"It's your boyfriend."

Al heard a gasp and then the a faint sigh

"Al, you remember me?"

"Yes, Dee, i loved you how can i not." Al hoped he would pick up on the loved part.

"...You LOVED me? So like a past tense right? you no longer love me."

Al felt bad but he knew he couldn't keep using him and he had to tell him the truth, everything.

"Dee, i'm so sorry, but i think i should tell you my secret, and it is gonna hurt you."

"Sure, just be gentle."

"When i met you i was in love with someone else, i went looking for someone who could help me get over that love, because that love ifelt was for someone i shouldn't. you see Dee, i love my brother, i was never able to except that fact because i knew it was wrong, but I've realized i only have one life and if I'm going to live it i want to live it with no regrets, so I'm excepting that love, the insestuos feelings i have for my brother, for Ed. I can't hurt you any more because even if i don't love you i still care for you, so please please understand. I'm so sorry Dee. I love Ed and thats just how it's gonna be, no matter what."

Al finished speaking and heard footsteps on the stairs. His heart leaped out of his chest, terrified that Ed may have heard him. He was worried that Ed would hate him or be disgusted even if Al excepted himself not everyone else will.

Al hung up the phone and ran upstairs, Ed was not in bed and the bathroom door was locked. He knocked lightly. "Ed, you in there." Stupid question. obviously he was. Al heard a thud and began to get worried, he knocked on the door harder. No answer, he banged and screamed "EEEEEED come out, I'm scared. Did you hear me, are you mad. Ed please.' The lock opened and Ed opened the door.

"Relax Al i'm not mad at all. actually im extremely happy." I noticed Ed was carying a strange looking peice of clothing 'Ed whats that?" I asked pointing to the clothing. Ed smiled a sexy scary smile.

"Al, will you put this on for me? I would love to see you in it." Al stared trying to figure out what Ed had in his hands. Curiosity taking over he said yes and Ed told him to put it on in the bathroom and come out and show him. Al nodded and went to do as he was asked.

When Al came out he was wearing a tight leather mini squirt that barely hid his ass and other parts and a bra that only covered his nipples. and had chains falling from it. Ed moaned at the sight. "Come here." Ed said in a husky voice that sounded nothing like him. Al did as he was told and sat on the bed next to Ed. He immediately grabbed one of the chained and pulled me down on him. He began to kiss me, i opened my mouth to let him in. He roamed around sucking and grinding every inch of my mouth. i moaned helplessly and Ed seemed to take that as an invitation to roam his hands down my back to grip at my Ass. I moaned louder in response and Ed began to roamed farther down and back up the tight leather skirt, in which he had a hard time get up and over my Ass. I chuckled and sat up to lift the skirt up myself. Ed grinned and and stared at my half hard dick. i quickly covered it, embarrassed that Ed saw it. Ed laughed and removed my hands from my dick and began to stroke it. His touches were too light and gentle, He wanted Ed to be a little rougher and maybe do more than touching. Al moaned trying to turn Ed on more but Ed wasn't convinced.

"Al, you want me to do more? You want me to blow you."

Al moaned and nodded biting his lower lip and trying very had to be as sexy as he could. Ed laughed in response. "Then you have to say it. Tell big brother what you want." Akl wasted no time, he was desperate, had been waiting a long long time for this. "Big brother, please, please blow me, i need your mouth on me." Ed laughed and pushed Al on his back. He began to lick roughly at Al dick and Al moaned and cried out for Ed. Ed took Al whole in his mouth and sucked hard, Al arched his back and came hard. "EEEEEEEEEEEEd." Ed sat up and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the side table. He squeezed some out on His hand and placed it at Al's entrance, Al shuddered at the feeling and began to get hard again. Ed placed his fingers at Al entrance and pushed one in slowly. Al bucked his hips. "Ed, no, please, don't, i need you now, don't, wanna wait.' Al said in between shaky breathes. Ed pulled out his fingers and rubbed some more lotion on his dick. He positioned his dick at Al's entrance "If the slut wants it that bad." A moaned laod as Ed thrust full speed. he pounded Al hard and fast, Al wrapped his arms around Eds back and his legs areound his waist. Al felt his orgasm approaching and knew Ed was close behind him. He screamed loudly as he came for the seccond time that night. Ed followed suit and screamed out Als name. They both fell asleep cuddled up side by side.

okay see you guys monday... for the Ending


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOS VWERY SORRY/ i know i said monday buuuuuuuut things happened... things being i forgot about this story... sooooo anyways i have another story to write sooo ill be ending this today.

Chapter 9

Al woke up to a wonderful sight, the same sight he had woken up to for the past three months and was happy to continue waking up to. Al sighed and pulled Ed into a big lopsided hug. Ed wiggled and opened his Eyes. "Mornin Phonse." He mumbled. Al smiled. "morning beautiful." Al placed gently kisses on Ed's lips and sat up. "Breakfest in ten okay?" Ed nodded and Al went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Few minutes later Ed flopped down the stairs and saw a very naked Alphonse in a very cute pink Apron. "Hey, Ed you hungry?" Ed nodded and went to sit down. Ed was used to Al being naked and dressing in strange outfits so him being practically naked didn't phase him anymore. "Ed, i'm hungry too you know." Al said as sexually as he could. Ed smiled and said ;'Well come eat then." Al walked over to Ed and spun his chair around. Ed gasped and Al flopped down on his knees he spread Eds legs wide and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. "What are you doing Al?" Al laughed "I said im hungry, so what do you think im doing?" That was all the warning Ed got, Al grabbed Ed dick in his hand and began to stroke it untill it was deamed hard enough, once it was Al slowly licked up and back down the shaft. Ed maoned and grabbed Al's hair. Al nibbled lightly using teeth and when he got to the top he bit down lightly on the tip sucking and licking up all the precum. al sucked and nibbled harder and harder aqnd faster and faster. Ed moaned. Al swollowed every bit of cum.

"Al, this is why i love you so much, never bore me." Al smiled and kissed Ed on the lips. "My turn Ed."

The End

okay alllllllllllllllll done!

review completed


End file.
